


CaN yOu FeEl My HeArT? Character Bios

by SexyEzekielTDI



Series: CaN yOu FeEl My HeArT? [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 22:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12735984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyEzekielTDI/pseuds/SexyEzekielTDI
Summary: Bios for my Dark!Youtubers in "CaN yOu FeEl My HeArt?"(More info will be added as the story progresses)Even though there have been canon versions of Dark and Anti shown in videos, these are still MY interpretations. Please respect that. Thank you.If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask! I don't bite! :D





	1. Darkiplier

   

**Youtuber:**  Markiplier

 

 **Known As:** Dark or Darkiplier

 

 **Appearance:** Almost exactly the same as Markiplier, just with crimson red eyes and instead of his hair being dyed pink, it's dyed blood red. When pissed, his skin cracks like a porcelain doll and he secretes black smoke out of his body, nose, and mouth. Normally, you'll see him in a sharp-looking black suit.

 

 **Personality:** Similar to Markiplier's, just a lot more cynical and sarcastic. He's not easily impressed or scared. He loves to intimidate and angers quickly.

 

 **Abilities:** He can levitate and turn invisible. He can also teleport (as well as interrupt technological/radio frequencies when he chooses to; Mostly when his temper rises).

 

 **Gets Along With:** AntiSepticEye (Most of the time), Mad Cry, Dark Ken, Dark Marzia, Dark Bob, Dark Wade

 

 **Doesn't Get Along With:** PewDarkPie seriously gets on his nerves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. AntiSepticEye

**Youtuber:**  JackSepticEye

 

 **Known As:** Anti, Anti-Jack, or AntiSepticEye

 

 **Appearance:** Almost exactly the same as JackSepticEye, just his eyes are different. The right eye is completely black and oozes a sticky black goo several times a day. The left eye resembles "Septic Eye Sam": Blue iris with green instead of white as the rest of the eye. His ears are pointed, like an elf and he has the spacers Jack used to wear in college in his ears. He has sharp teeth, and a tail like a demon. The tail is bright green, like his hair. When he gets pissed off, either both eyes turn solid black and ooze black goo or they will glow bright green. His fingers form claws and his green hair becomes green flames. He gets green splotches on his skin as well, similar to a rash. Normally, you'll see him wearing different coloured hoodies, jeans, and sneakers.

 

 **Personality:** Similar to Jack's, just a lot more childlike and a bit more sarcastic. His temper is triggered a bit slower than Jack's. When he does get pissed off, he becomes more aggressive and animal-like. He becomes the demon he looks like. If pushed to a certain point, he will begin showing signs of suicidal tendencies.

 

 **Abilities:** Super human speed, able to hide in small places, and super human strength when he's pissed.

 

 **Gets Along With:** Darkiplier (Most of the time), Mad Cry, Dark Ken, Dark Bob, Dark Wade, PewDarkPie

 

 **Doesn't Get Along With:** PewDarkPie on occasion, Dark Marzia (She hates him)

 


	3. PewDarkPie (Pewcius)

**Youtuber:** PewDiePie

 

 **Known As:** Pewcius (PewDiePie and Lucius combined), PewDarkPie, Felix (Obviously XD)

 

 **Appearance:** Exactly likePewDiePie just with red eyes. He has a red demon tail but he usually has it wrapped around his waist and in the belt loops of his trousers. He brings it out when he's pissed or when he's sleeping. Normally, he's dressed similarly to the video game character "Lucius" (Look up the playthrough if you haven't seen it, please).

 

 **Personality:** A lot more serious and, slightly, more flirtatious then Pewds. He's also more sarcastic. He doesn't smile as much. He smirks more than he smiles. When pissed off, he'll plan your death and won't act on his plan unless you piss him off further. If that happens, he won't stop until he's killed you.

 

 **Abilities:** Same as the character Lucius from the game with the same name (Seriously, google it if you need to ^^; )

 

 **Gets Along With:** AntiSepticEye, Mad Cry, Dark Ken

 

 **Doesn't Get Along With:** Darkiplier, Dark Marzia

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Mad Cry

   

 

(Keep in mind that I'm going off of fanart and my own opinion for his appearance)

 

 **Youtuber:**  Cryaotic/ChaoticMonki

 

 **Known As:** Cry

 

 **Appearance:** He has rather fluffy dark brown hair and fair skin. His eye colour is currently unknown do to the mask he wears or the shadow that covers his eyes when the mask is not present. He usually wears three similarly styled hoodies just in different colours: usually green, dark red, and black. Normally, he wears jeans and blood red converse sneakers. His mask looks a lot like his counterpart's except for its scraggly mouth and the fact that it's usually splashed and dripping with blood.

 

 **Personality:** 100% P-S-Y-C-H-O-P-A-T-H!!! Well, not all the time. He has his moments of semi-sanity and he can usually be considered the voice of reason among his friends. He's known for making off-hand comments about blood, decapitation, disembowelment, dismemberment, and other disgusting things like that without caring what others will think. Other than that, he's a rather easy going person, similar to his counterpart, as well as usually easy to talk to. He's the perfect person to go to if you need to vent frustrations or confess misdeeds, for he will never judge you. (Mostly because he's probably done way worse things than you have...)

 

 **Abilities:** MASTER CHAINSAW WIELDER!!!! He's also excellent at hiding in the shadows, like a ninja :3. He can summon blue fire and electricity from his hands, but he prefers to use his lucky chainsaw. I guess he likes the mess...

 

 **Gets Along With:** PewDarkPie, AntiSepticEye (Most of the time...sometimes he just scares the crap out of poor Anti XD), Darkiplier (Sometimes)

 

 **Doesn't Get Along With:** Dark Marzia (She hates him too)

 

 

   

 

   

 

   

 

   

 


End file.
